


When We First Met

by ToriColourBastia (orphan_account)



Series: Half of My Heart: A Collection of Jeanmarco Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Titan!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToriColourBastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco reflects on his first meeting with Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt 088: "When We First Met". The masterlist can be found [here](http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/).

The first time we met, it was after Eren took Mikasa away from you. You walked away from everything and I could tell you were hurt.

I’d seen you before, of course. We’d been near each other in line, but I hadn’t seen you alone, hadn’t really talked to you.

But I’d been watching the entire time. Intervening… wasn’t the easiest thing for me to do. You were a human, my enemy, and I'd have to destroy you.

But you didn't seem like too much of a threat. I saw you as a sad and lonely soul. I just told myself it was a one-time thing. You needed help and I'd provide it.

"Bad day?" I asked, when I found you alone on the porch. It wasn't hard to tell that you were upset. I didn't think what happened would wound you as much as it did.

You said nothing, just kind of rested your head on the railing.

I laughed a bit. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. You looked like you were kinda sad is all." Carefully, I put my hand on your shoulder just to see how you'd react.

You surprised me by turning around and throwing your arms around me. I jumped slightly, perplexed. It was both the action and the sentiment behind it that alarmed me. You didn't seem like the type to open up to people so quickly.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't think you were opening up to me like I did back then. You were just distraught and latching onto whatever comfort you could find. It wasn't just Eren's actions and his remark about Mikasa's hair that got you, it was everything. Enlisting in the military must've been a lot more difficult than you thought it would be.

But it was very telling if who you were, beneath the way you acted and beneath your less-than-selfless morals. It showed me a sad and lonely kid who had no idea what he got himself into. And that was the Jean I could never stop seeing.

I had a quick moment of clarity after that. Here I was, a supposed "warrior" giving comfort to my own enemy. I remember thinking I'd just stay with you long enough that you wouldn't need me anymore. Surely other people would be able to see this side of you one day, right?

But on some level, I knew I'd already made my descision. I was already looked down on by the other shifters. I'd had the most contact with humans and would probably end up screwing up at some point.

I hadn't even spent a day in the army and I'd already fucked up. That's gotta be a record.

But at the time, it hadn't felt so permanent. You were just one person. What harm was there?

This line of thinking, I realise now, was to be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, yo, I've got a tumblr over at [i-cant-make-witty-urls](http://i-cant-make-witty-urls.tumblr.com/). Feel free to shoot me a request and I'll try my best to fill it!


End file.
